Again I Shall Breathe
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: This should turn out very good. BellaVision and I came up with it, so R&R. It's about how Rose and Jack are seperated by the chilled waters and they each adopt something that will bring them together!
1. Prologue

_**RPOV**_

"Rose. . . Rose Dawson." I gave him a name. A little while later The little girl. . . Cora came up to me, scared and shivering. I draped my blanket around her.

"I can't find them."

"Who?"

"Mommy and Daddy." I hugged her tight. when the same guy came up to us with his clip board. Looking down at the pages and back at me. "Did I take your name, Love?"

"Yes, Rose Dawson."

"And the kid?"

"Cora."

"Cora. . . please ma'am we've have to get every name before the ship docks."

"Cora Dawson."

"Your daughter?"

"My sister." I said very defensivly. He walked off after that. I sat back down and snuggled with my new adoptive sister. It won't be long now. Just need to get through life supporting her through every thing, and living without Jack. Easy.

_**JPOV**_

I think i'm choking, as I try to get back to the surface. This water is freezing!!!! I finally bust through the barrier between water and air. It make a whole buch of difference. All around me there are mummies of the once living. A sound reaches my ears, pain, not clear at first but getting louder and louder as I swim toward it. I see a mummified mom holding a baby only this baby isn't a mummy. It's real and alive. I pry it out of the mother's cold dead grip. Some how the baby managed to stay entirley dry. No wonder how it survived. I look all around me. There is nothing, except ice, ice every where. Between me and the baby, there is very little heat. then I spot the overturned life boat. I swim to it and manage to turn it over with one hand. i put the baby in and then crawl in myself. I find a baby bottled filled with frozen milk I try to warm it up but this little girl is only going to get milk sludge. I wonder where Rose is? I know she made it. I start rowing to New York. There are so many lights that way. I keep Emily, who has to be about one, under the planks, so she wont roll.

"I'll find you Rose, I promise!" I say under my breath

_**R&J POV**_

I can feel him/her. He/She is not dead. The feeling takes my breath away. I swear I will find Jack/Rose. Emily/Cora are the world now. All I have to do is find him/her. My life will be complete once again, like it was on the boat.


	2. The Play

**Okay it's about 6 months after the Titanic. Rose is living in an apartment with Cora (She claims she is her sister) who is 8 years old and Starting 2****nd**** grade. Jack is also living in an apartment with Emily (He claim she is his daughter) who is in daycare and is will be 2 years old in 2 months. They both live in Wisconsin. Rose and Jacks Point of Views are the same day, Jack's just starts it back over.**

**RPV:**

"Cora! You forgot your lunch. Oh, when you get home today I'll have a dress laid out for you."

"Another show?" She asked excitedly. She loved going backstage and seeing everybody. They loved to see her. Sometimes she is even asked to fill in for the kids on stage that could not make it.

"Yes, ohh and also you'll need to learn a few lines too." I kissed Cora on the cheek and let her go get on the bus. I went back inside to clean the house. I picked up my room and Cora's then paused in the living room. We had pictures hung up there. Cora's first grade picture, she is adorable. My first performance, Cora's first performance, and the one I had an artist draw of Jack. It really looks like him too. Cora loves that picture and I can't bear to take it down.

I go back into my room and look at blue diamond, it's so hard to live kind of poor and at the same time be so rich. I can't believe it's been six whole months. I've let go of so much. I found an article about my mom; her dress shop is really prospering, in New York. Cal married to a woman named Harriet DuValt, she is expecting their first child. He lives in Pennsylvania. And Jack is . . . I don't know. I have no clue if he is alive or dead. I have all proof to believe he is dead, but something inside tells me I'm wrong. Oh, shoot, Cora's home. I rush into her room to pick out a dress suited for the play, I pick out a sliver- blue one.

"Sis, I'm home." Cora calls out to me.

"I'm in here, hon."

"Ohh, I really like it, it's so. . . shiny!"

"Get dressed and I'll do your hair."

"Okay." When I walked out of her room she was still staring at the dress "We have to leave at five- thirty."

"Got'cha!"

I went in to my room to get everything out. Cora came into my room five minutes later. I gave her the sheet with her lines.

"So I smile, say yes, and dance with a boy?"

"Yes." I say as I twirl her hair into a curly bun."

The clock shows 4:30, so we are going to be a little early. We leave the apartment and head over to the car. I drive to the theater and the dash clock read 4:58, the play start at 6:05. We walk into the theater and Cora looks around in amazement like she has never seen it.

"Still gets you?" I ask nudging her.

"Oh yeah." She replies as we make our way to the dressing rooms. I go in to get ready as she plays with the other kids and runs over her lines with Damon Finnegan. They so like each other and he is in her class at school. She is a little early to have a boyfriend though. Before I know it it's 6:00 and everybody is doing last minute touch ups.

The play went amazingly and Cora said she is auditioning for the next one. I smile and say she should. When we get home I take a picture of her and put it on the wall. We eat some ice cream and head off to bed. I read her a story and then went to my own bed. I fall asleep thinking of Jack.

JPV:

I get up to the sound of Emily's wails and go make her a bottle. When I get to her crib she reaches for me to pick her up. I cradle her in my arms then get her dressed and dress me. Then I hop in the car and dropped her off at daycare.

"So, see you tonight?" Mary, the daycare worker asked me once again.

"Sorry Mary, I'm busy."

"Let me guess: Rose is coming over?"

"Yeah." I lie as I paint on a smile.

"Aren't I better than her?"

"No, you're not. You don't even touch her. I'll be back later to pick up Emily." She frowns as I walk out the door. I get in my car and drive to the art department. I paint Roses and Rose. I paint a lot of things that remind me of her. I look out the window and a girl that looks like Rose is getting out of the car but a little girl gets out beside her. Rose doesn't have kids, that how I know it isn't her. Then I hear the voice of her talking to girl, and it strikes me that this could be her, its 5:00, I look back out and see that see has gone inside the building. It's a very magnificent building. I leave the art department and walk through the halls till the outside air hit me in the face. I walk across the lot toward the building and walk up the steps, through the doors, and I buy a ticket. I go outside and jump into my car to go to the day care. Emily is playing with blocks and Mary looks up at me and smiles.

"I need you to watch Emily till 7:30."

"We close at 7."

"Please, for me?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"I'll pay you."

"No, I want you to kiss me." I step up to her and kiss her, but she is not a good kisser, actually she is just no Rose. I pull back when she starts to get frisky.

"Okay we'll stay open to 8:00." I smile and kiss Emily on the head and turn and Head out of the daycare. I turn into the buildings parking lot.

**The next chapter will be the last in this story. Check out What If It Never Sank? For more Titanic Drama.**


	3. The Look

**Okay, soooo my story was flamed! Whatever I try my hardest for myself and post it for you. So, those of you who like my story just because it is AU, please enjoy this last chapter to its fullest. Thanx. **

**XOXO- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

RPV:

I was up on stage, living my dream. My dream of acting, along with Cora. It was wonderful, the rush every time some yelled or clapped. The time when it came 'round for one more bow. When, at the after party your sides hurt so much from laugh at what was going on in their head when they were on stage. Nothing compared. Except this night, this one night when I was one stage, doing my thing. Yelling at Ron who played Max for sleeping with my sister at our engagement ball, we were in a different room. When Cora ran off stage it was so fast, but when our eyes met, time seemed to slow down. My hair fell down fun the messy bun it was in when I turned my head, laying it's self around my shoulders, and around my waist. I yelled for Cora to come back, and then I saw the crystal blue orbs his eyes held, and time stopped in its tracks. I gasped, and he looked stunned, but Cora jumped in his arms. Everyone around us was confused. I had to get the show back on its tracks or I would be fired. Ron nudged me and nodded, I looked at Jack and nodded, he just had his eyebrows raised.

"Who is this?" Ro-Max yelled accusingly at me.  
"He is nothing, just a man!" I yelled back.  
"Your sister seems fond of him!"  
"An old time friend! That's all!"  
"Oh, really? You expect me to believe that! After that look you just gave him?"  
"What look? There is no look! I only have eyes for you" I said to Ro- Max, starting to fake cry.  
"You're in love with him! And you're lying! Lying to him, lying to me, and most of all, lying to you!" He grabbed my arms and I looked at him, "There is no love between us, you are nothing! LEAVE ME!" He yelled at me as he threw me on the ground. I looked at Jack and nodded. Jack switched Cora to the floor and ran to me. He hopped onstage and held me to him.  
"You leave me, leave me now. I rather be his whore than your wife!" I sneered at Max, who left the stage. The curtains closed and the show was over. I looked at Jack, and he let me go. I put my hands to his face; it was soft, so soft. . . I smiled and got up and held out my hand to him. He took it and we left the stage, hands intertwined. I walked up to Ron.  
"Thank you!" I said as I released Jack's hand and jumped-hugged Ron.  
"No problem, Red. Had to save the show or we'd both be fired." He said half-laughing. "So who is this?"  
"This is Jack, Jack Dawson."  
"Like you're last name? Rose Dawson."  
"Yeah. "  
"Well are you two married?"  
"Nope."  
"Engaged? Dating?"  
"Nope and Nope."  
"Then what's the story?"  
Ever heard of the Titanic, Ron?" I asked as I picked up Cora and took Jack's hand, as we walked off with Ron. Telling him our story.


End file.
